Forever
by MissMoony7575
Summary: Oneshot. Zhao Yun x Xing Cai, how their love evolved and how their story ends.


Disclaimer : I don't own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does.

Note: I know Zhao Yun is like, 20 years older than Xing Cai or something, but after doing her musou I liked the idea of the couple (because of the cutscenes) and I decided to write a fic. And I'm pretending that Zhao Yun is only 3 years older than Xing Cai - it's easier. So - enjoy.

**Forever**

Zhao Yun looked into his pupil's eyes. He taught Zhang Fei's daughter the way of battle, he, the mighty warrior of the Shu clan, famous for his might. Yet something ailed him - and he didn't know what.

'Come on, Yun, let's go again!' came back the girly voice of his student, Xing Cai. She was not much younger than himself, she was 16 and he 20. But he'd trained all his life - and her only for a few years. Yet she was progressing rapidly under his care.

'Ok, I'm coming,' he said.

They stood in battle positions, and started to fight. Zhao Yun tried to go easy on her - but she was becoming stronger and it was harder and harder to fake his weakness. He won - of course.

She was pushed to the ground and he held his spear sideways across her neck.

'Awww, you're no fun. You have to let me win sometimes,' she complained. He'd been in close proximity to her before - but this time he felt his heart leap. He could feel her breath on his face. He could smell the scent of lotuses - which she obviously had bathed in before. He held the position for a sweet moment before he stood back up again.

'You're getting better,' he told her.

'Awww, thanks Yun,' she said, hugging him. He returned the hug and inside - he felt at peace. This was the life he wanted.

x.x.x

They were fighting side by side. Xing Cai defeated enemy soldiers with ease - but not with as much ease as Zhao Yun, but what else could be expected of the great warrior?

Zhao Yun saw the man with the eyepatch long before her - and recognised him too. Xiahou Dun - the famous warrior of Wei.

'Little girl, you think you can fight?' he taunted. Xing Cai pouted.

'I can fight, and I'll beat you too!' she retorted. But she was not experienced enough - and he too quick. In the blink of an eye he brought his sword down upon her leg. Zhao Yun was outraged and started attacking Xiahou Dun, while Xing Cai backed away on the ground. Zhao Yun prevailed, and attended to Xing Cai immediately.

'Cai, are you alright?' he asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back there, Yun. I don't know what I'd do without you,' she said. He smiled at the sweet statement she'd made. In his heart, he knew he could say the same. The only reason he'd beaten Xiahou Dun with such ease was because… he knew her life was in danger.

He spotted her leg bleeding.

'Your leg, Cai,' he said.

'Oh…' she said, looking down. He ripped off his shirt and started to bandage it for her.

Xing Cai blushed. She'd always known her friend was good-looking - but she'd never seen him without his shirt. Zhao Yun didn't see her.

'Yun, people will see your - your ummm…' she said, not knowing what to say.

'It's ok,' he replied. 'I can't let your leg bleed like that. It needs to be bandaged.'

'Thanks, Yun. You're always so caring.'

It was his turn to blush. He didn't know how to reply. His heart was skipping beats - was he ill?

'Yun? Are you alright?' she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm alright - just, uhh, spaced out. Now come on - let's go defeat Cao Cao!'

'Yeah!' agreed Xing Cai, standing up. When she started walking, she fell down. Her leg was too badly injured.

'Cai!, said Zhao Yun, kneeling over her. 'Is it your leg?'

'Yeah - it's alright though…'

'Don't be stupid. You can't walk - here, I'll carry you back to camp and you can get it fixed, ok?'

Before she could argue, he'd picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and was pelting towards the camp. Xing Cai sighed, breathing in his beautiful scent deeply. She smiled, secretly thanking Xiahou Dun for injuring her leg.

Only God knows what Liu Bei thought when he first saw a shirtless Zhao Yun carrying Xing Cai.

x.x.x

Xing Cai giggled. Zhao Yun was so funny - for such a famous warrior, he had a lot of personality. In fact - he had the perfect personality. He fought for truth and justice, for virtue and for good, yet while he was not fighting, he was caring and funny.

'Yuun,' said Xing Cai, 'I don't want to eat this.' She picked up a pickle with her chopsticks and plonked it on Zhao Yun's plate.

He sighed, eating it. Zhang Fei looked disapprovingly at his daughter, but she was too busy looking at Zhao Yun to notice.

'Cai, I've got something to show you,' he said, as Liu Bei and the other brothers left the table.

She nodded and followed him out of the dining hall.

'Come on, hurry up!' he said, laughing, grabbing her hand and starting to run.

'Hey!' she said, forced to run after him. They were both laughing and running.

'Come on,' he said, lying down on the grass. Xing Cai copied. They were lying under a beautiful peach tree in the castle, by a pond covered with lotus flowers. It was beautiful, thought Zhao Yun, but not as beautiful as Xing Cai. Wait… did he just think that?

'Look up,' he told her, looking at the sky. She followed.

'The stars are really bright tonight,' he said, looking sideways at her.

'Yeah…' she agreed. 'It's really beautiful.'

'Not as beautiful as you,' Zhao Yun said. He smacked himself inwardly on the forehead. You didn't just say that aloud… he told himself.

Xing Cai blushed, and smiled. So he had said it out loud - if he had he might as well confess.

He took her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

'You know, Cai…' he started.

'What?' she said, looking longingly at him.

'I think I love you,' he said, looking at her reaction. She beamed.

'Yun? I think I love you too,' she said. Zhao Yun's heart burst with joy.

Zhao Yun rolled over and kissed her. She kissed back - two lovers kissing under the moonlit sky in the palace gardens, watched by none other than the stars.

x.x.x

'Zhao Yun!!' screamed a hysterical Xing Cai, crying and sobbing. Zhao Yun was angry. Who had made her cry? They were now together - at least in a way. It was a well-kept secret between Zhao Yun, Xing Cai and the stars. Anytime they could - they'd meet down in the garden - to share some more of the magic of their first night.

'What is it, Cai?' he said, holding her tight. She cried into his broad chest, burying herself in his arms.

'It's - my father has arranged a marriage between me and Liu Chan!' she said, crying.

'Cai…' whispered Zhao Yun. He didn't believe it. He'd found her - the one, and she loved him and now fate was to tear them apart. He stood there, dumbfounded, unable to think of anything but her. He wanted to cry - but he couldn't. He needed to be strong for her.

'Cai, it'll be alright,' he assured her, letting her cry. He wished he could too.

x.x.x

Talking with Zhang Fei had no effect. He had wondered why Zhao Yun was so concerned about Xing Cai getting married - and of course, Zhao Yun could never tell him why. Zhao Yun ended up walking dejectedly back to his room - he shut out all his servants and cried his heart out, unashamed of his tears for the woman he loved above all else.

x.x.x

Xing Cai slowly pulled the veil over her head. It was slightly opaque, she hoped that it would hide her tears from Liu Chan. She walked slowly up to the altar, where she would lose everything she had. She cried; she couldn't help it. She cried silently - no one heard, and her veil covered her face.

'Don't do it!!' shouted Zhao Yun, running up to the altar. The audience was stunned. He ran up to the altar, pushing Liu Shan away, taking Xing Cai's hands in his own.

'Zhao Yun! What are you doing?' shouted Zhang Fei.

'Xing Cai… Do you love me?' he asked, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

'Zhao Yun…' she said. 'I do. I love you.'

'I love you, Xing Cai,' said Zhao Yun, taking the veil off her face, and kissing her - for the last time. It started to rain, the drops forging their way down the two lovers' faces.

Liu Chan was outraged. Xing Cai was his bride - what business did she have kissing this, this warrior?

'I'm yours, forever,' said Zhao Yun. He knew what was going to happen - he knew the consequences of stealing someone's bride - but he couldn't live his life without Xing Cai.

Liu Chan raised his sword high, and plunged it into Zhao Yun's back. He didn't resist death as he fell to the ground, features still smiling from his last words to his one true love.

Xing Cai started to sob hysterically. Liu Chan just realised what he had done - he'd broken his wife's heart.

'Zhao Yun,' she whispered, kneeling over his dead body.

'Forever.' She took the sword out of his back and plunged it through her own heart.

Even in death she stayed in his arms.

Forever.


End file.
